


Frolicking

by Elvhenan



Series: Pavellan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#05. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolicking

"You spend so much time among the other Dalish here lately," Dorian says with just a hint of pique in his tone. "I wonder what you could possibly be up to."

"Oh, you know, frolicking naked in the forest, being one with nature in _every_ possible way, the usual," Mahanon quips, his nose in the book he's reading.

"And of course you didn't think to invite _me_ along on these romps."

Mahanon blinks and glances up with a look of dawning realization. "Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?"

"Certainly not!" Dorian retorts too quickly, his stiff posture belying his words.


End file.
